Valkyrie1610
VALKYRIE Real Name: Barbara Norriss Current Alias: VALKYRIE Identity: Secret Alignment: Good Affiliation: Ultimates, formerly The Defenders Relatives: Thor (boyfriend) Universe: 1610 Base Of Operations: Mobile, Tony Stark's Mansion Gender: Female Age: 19 Height: 6'3'' '' Weight: 135 Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Adventure Education: High School Origin: Granted god-like powers by Loki Place of Birth: United States of America Role Played By: Kara * Zone Valkyrie On Earth-1610 the Valkyrie was originally a non-powered teenage girl named Barbara who was a member of the Ultimate universes version of the Defenders. The attractive, but not too bright, nineteen-year-old also had a superhero fetish and managed to have a brief affair with Hank Pym when he was a member of the group. Originally her abilities were limited to physical fitness and minimal martial arts training until she reappeared in the company of Thor with a magic sword, a winged horse, and real powers and combat experience. Although she still talks like a normal teenager, both she and Thor appear to be in a committed relationship. While assisting the Ultimates on a mission in the Savage Land, she is forced to live her deepest fear of returning to a meaningless and normal life after Mastermind trapped her in an illusion. When Pyro suggests sexually assaulting Valkyrie, a mysterious figure appears, claiming to have given Valkyrie her powers before helping her to break free of the illusion, at which point she murders Mastermind and dismembers Pyro. During the Ultimatum story line, Valkyrie is killed and Thor seeks out Hela in order to regain her soul. After completing a task, it seems that Hela honored Thor's request when Valkyrie wakes up confused outside of New York, but well aware of the fact that Thor remained with Hela in her place. She attempts to inform Iron Man of the situation before heading off to assist the rest of her team in dealing with the chaos. Valkyrie vows to personally kill Magneto for all that has occurred as she and the rest of the Ultimates agree to gather whats left of the worlds heroes. Valkyrie currently rides Aragorn to find her lost lover, Thor. Ezo Japan Valkyrie and Ghost were sent to Japan to return X-23 and Sylar back to the present time in the Cryltal Palace. All was going well when they touched down on their flying horse in the middle of the village. Valkyrie asked them the come back with them when X-23 slashed at the Tallus that could send them home. This brought out a fire in Valkyrie when she realise there was no shopping malls in this time. and fought with X-23. Book, the current timebreaker, sent in Midnighter to bring them all home. after another brief battle X-23 finally made peace with herself gaining new home and father figure in Logan-san. fianlly Valkyrie rushed them all back to Panop, to start a new chaptar in their lives. Journey the Hell Valkyrie, Midnighter and Superboy all went to hell to find Thor. There they met and were thrown of course by Vindicator a deamon who wishes to take over hell. the Deamon first transforms into a little girl that plays with Valkyrie's heart strings, and she takes it under her protaction but still wirry about the little girl. Soon the deamon showes its true colors revialing it self as Vindicator. He tells them he can help them Find Thor and they do not trust him. after a very long agrument Valkryie snaps and hacks away at the demon nly for it to return informing them that they can not be kil in this manner and to get Thor back they must first destroy Hela, queen of the underworld. The trio fianlly make their way closer to Thor via a portal from the Midnighter. TBC.... Social Life Love Life Thor (Live-in boyfriend.) Powers Valkyrie suddenly gets the power of a goddess, including superstrength and limited invulnerability. It is reviled (in the Comic) Loki gave her the powers. Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO: STRENGTHS: WEAKNESSES: ____________________ STATS STRENGTH: Am50 AGILITY: Rm30 ENDURANCE: Am50 REASON: Ty6 INTUITION:Ex20 PSYCHE:Gd10 SPEED: Ty6 POPULARITY: Pr0 ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: PHYSICAL DEFENSE: ENERGY ATTACK: ENERGY DEFENSE: PSYCHIC ATTACK: PSYCHIC DEFENSE: OTHER ABILITIES: ____________________ WEAPONS Dragonfang: Un material, Mn Edge or Am Blunt damage when the flat of the blade is used. � Pegasus A) Ex20 S) Rm30 E) Gd10 R) Gd10 I) Ty6 P) Ty6 Known Powers: Dimensional Travel: Un ability to travel from Asgard to any dimension Valkyrie calls him from. Certain effects may prevent this. Winged Flight: In air speed, Pegasus is +1cs to FEATs involving control in flight. Elemental Travel: Un ability to travel through any element as if through air. While only air and water have yet been seen, it is assumed fire and earth can also be traversed. A side effect of the power is that Aragorn and his rider are both able to breath and pass unharmed through the element. Hooves: Gd Blunt damage. Running: Pr ground speed Talents: Mount (Rider is +1 to FEATs in flight)